barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Liana
Liana:How did you know that I have a crush on Jeremy? Alexa:I have no idea what you are talking about Lia. Liana, or Princess Liana, is the main protagonist of the 2008 Barbie movie, Barbie & The Diamond Castle. She was voiced by Kelly Sheridan. Her singing part was performed by Melissa Lyons. She is 16 years old and played by Barbie. Story Liana was a poor gardener that lived in the woods with her best friend, Alexa. They most share their love of music and sometimes they sing together along with their guitars. One day, a storm ruined their beautiful garden that they sell to make money. One day, they met an old woman, with a sack full of rusty things, when they were going to town to sell their the flowers left from the ruined garden. She shares her lunch with the poor, old woman. As a thank you, she wants her to pick something from her things, she first ignored it, but Alexa said that she will hurt her feelings, so she picked an old mirror. They got back into their house and Liana washed the mirror, and it turned out to be a beautiful mirror with sparkly flowers with gold, swirly little stems. While they're both singing while they're clering up the whole mess, both of them heard that someone is also there with them. It turns out that there was a woman inside the mirror. Her name is Melody, and the trio embark on they joutney to a hidden Diamond Castle, where she study as an apprentice. Along the way, Liana and Alexa found two little puppies on their way to the Diamond Castle. Personality Liana was a brave, nice, playful, and a friendly 16 year old young girl. She always share everything with her best friend, Alexa, including their love of music. Their friendship stays strong when they're on the journey to find the hidden Diamond Castle. Appearance In General Liana has light skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair is blonde and her lips are pink. Her hairstyle in the most part of the movie is that, there was two bangs, one covering the other side of her head, and the other was on the other side and there was a pink flower on them. Two parts of her hair was braided and pulled back to make a ponytail. She tied a knot on the end of her hair so it will keep it from getting tangled. Her Ordinary Dress Her ordinary dress have the colors violet and a darker pink and have an orange part. The chest part have a mesh and the sleeve is puffed. The middle of the top of it is tied, and it has another top underneath. The skirt is long and it has a band in the bottom part of it. She wears violet flats/shoes. She also wears the stone she found before the storm, and they made it into necklaces. Princess of Music When Liana is crowned at the Diamond Castle as a Princess of Music, her normal outfit transformed into princess attire. She changed into a sparkly, long gown. The chest part had a transparent mesh on it and the top was covered with dark pink glitter. The sleeves were more puffy than her normal sleeves. The skirt was detailed and pink with an orange overskirt. The magical heart-shaped stone she used as a necklace turned pink the rest of ner necklace was violet. Her crown was violet with an orange gemstone in it. The hairstyle was similar to Princess Anneliese's from Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper, as the end was curled in ringlets and the top was pulled back. Gallery diamondcastle1.png|Alexa and Liana diamondcastle2.png|Liana playing her guitar diamondcastle3.png|Liana catches sight of two hearts in the river diamondcastle4.png|Liana holding her heart stone diamondcastle5.png|"Best friends today, tomorrow, and always." diamondcastle6.png|Liana in the thunderstorm diamondcastle7.png|Liana kindly supports an old lady diamondcastle8.png|Liana and the mirror liana1.png|Liana and Alexa discover Melody liana2.png|Liana finds a little puppy liana3.png|Liana holds her new pet liana4.png|Liana preforms liana5.png|Liana is attacked by Lydia liana6.png|Liana admires Jeremy liana7.png|Liana solves the trolls riddle Liana8.png|Liana in captivity liana9.png|Liana's necklace shines liana11.png|Liana discovers the Diamond Castle Liana12.png|Liana in a sparkly gown liana13.png|Liana dances with Jeremy Liana14.png|Liana's garden is restored Quotes *"I don't believe it." *"Too cute for their own good." *"Everything sounds magical to you Alexa." *"I hearby name you Sparkles." *(Together with Alexa) "Best friends today, tomorrow, and always." Category:Barbie heroines Category:Princesses Category:Barbie & The Diamond Castle characters